A ventricular assist device (VAD) typically involves the use of a heart pump connected with various control and power source components. VAD systems are desirably portable so that a patient may move around during normal daily activities. Various devices are used to control and monitor the implantable blood pump associated with the system and the patient is permanently linked to the pump controller. Therefore, VAD systems should be as lightweight, small and convenient to wear as possible. A controller that is connected to the pump is adjusted by authorized personnel from time to time. This has generally been accomplished at specified locations such as in hospitals and doctors' offices. In addition, the controller should not be adjusted by unauthorized personnel. Some known manners of addressing these issues have involved the use of a control panel or programming module that is built into the controller worn by the patient and that is locked to prevent misuse or unauthorized use. Alternatively, the controller is linked to a complex and immobile base station control unit for programming purposes (e.g., pump speed adjustment). Unfortunately, incorporating the control panel or programming module into the portable unit worn by the patient increases the complexity, size and weight of the control unit. On the other hand, the use of an immobile base station forces the patient to go to a doctor's office or hospital for any required adjustment of pump speed.